Tan solo un simple SuixSou
by Desuka
Summary: otro fic...espero les guste. Acepto todas las críticas! saludos!
1. capitulo uno: Sentimientos Ocultos

Derechos reservados; ni Rozen Maiden, mucho menos sus personajes me pertenecen, no insista u.u

* * *

Capítulo uno: Sentimientos ocultos

-¡Ven acá, pequeña Hinaichigo _desu_! De mi no te escaparás otra vez…

Una larga melena castaña cruzó velozmente por el pasillo de la casa, y llegó hasta el comedor de forma elegante y atrevida al mismo tiempo. Sus manos tomaron por sorpresa a la ojiverde, que trató de safarse del ataque, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitar un terrible coscorrón en plena cabeza. Y, llorando, corrió hacia los brazos de Jun, quien miraba la televisión junto a la rubia Shinku…

Y, con cierta frustración, recibió a la pequeña en la mejor parte del programa.

-Suiseiseki… ¡¿No quieres dejarla en paz por unos minutos?! Ya estoy harto de tener que consolarla después de tus ataques de…

La aludida dejó escapar un bufido para nada amable. Miró de soslayo al chico, y haciendo pucheros, se le acercó rápido para darle un fuerte pisotón, como solía hacer cada vez que éste la provocaba.

-¿Pero qué de…? ¡AUCH!-Gritó Jun con dolor, pegando un salto extraordinario para luego caer en el piso de espaldas. Perdiendo la paciencia, y en un desesperado intento de venganza, le lanzó a la castaña el control de la tele (el que ésta esquivó con agilidad) y, finalmente, dándose por vencido, se sobó el pie adolorido con fastidio. Hinaichigo voló también por los aires, pero a diferencia del pelinegro, parecía disfrutarlo…

De hecho, sonreía como nunca.

-¡Wiii!

-¡Ah! Humano, que pocos reflejos y modales tienes, _desu_-exclamó la muñeca del vestido largo y verde con desdén- ¡No recuerdo que Shinku y yo te educáramos de esa forma tan grosera _desu_!

La ojiazul no dio señales de aprobación, pero dejó escapar un gruñido de desagrado al ver que Jun se preparaba para responder.

-¡Silencio! ¡Les ordeno a todos que se callen! ¿No ven que no me permiten escuchar ninguna frase de mi querido Kun-kun, _da-wa_?-musitó una Shinku amenazante-Ah, por cierto, Jun…ya es hora de mi té de las cinco. Tráemelo ahora mismo. Y recuerda; el agua se sirve a 95º de temperatura, no a 120º como la otra vez…

-¡Ag, Muñeca del demonio! ¡Tú no tienes derecho a mandonearme ni a nada!

La rubia lo miró amenazante antes de lanzarle un cojín directo en la cara.

Justo en ese momento de tensión, apareció por la puerta una chica vestida de hombre que miraba a todos con cierta extrañeza. Suiseiseki corrió al encuentro de su hermana gemela, y la abrazó con fuerza y cariño contra su pecho.

-Muy bien, iré a preparar té, ya que llegó otra visita más…

-¡Donde te habías metido, Souseiseki desu!-Preguntó Suiseiseki preocupada, y le dio otro pisotón al chico cuando éste pasó por su lado. La aludida desvió la mirada de esos ambiguos ojos de su hermana, cuyo brillo lleno de vida y picardía le producían nervios en el estómago.

Y lo peor es que _aún_ no lo comprendía del todo.

-¿Pasa algo malo desu…?

-No, no es nada, Suiseiseki-Trató de sonreírle, pero lo único que consiguió fue una mueca desagradable hasta para la castaña.

-¿Sabes que es lo que más detesto de tus gestos desu? Es darme cuenta que me estás mintiendo…Y no entiendo por qué, desu…Pero si no quieres decirme lo comprendo.

Suiseiseki miró al piso con tristeza, y se apartó de Souseiseki lentamente hasta llegar a Hinaichigo y desahogarse con ella.

Shinku tuvo la suerte de escuchar toda la conversación, que para su extrañeza, fue realizada en un tono más bien bajo, como si no quisieran que nadie las oyera. Llegó a la conclusión de que algo no estaba bien entre ambas hermanas, y decidió tratar de solucionarlo. Claro, quién mejor que ella…

Pasó inadvertida por el lado de Hinaichigo (que lloraba otra vez) y se acercó con sigilo a la cuarta rozen maiden, que aún no lograba reponerse del todo.

-Ven, nosotras tenemos que hablar…Souseiseki.

El tono que empleó no se parecía en nada al suyo, y se sorprendió mucho, porque nunca se había escuchado tan humana con alguien…aparte de Jun en sus momentos de profunda apatía.

-No te preocupes, Shinku. Todo está a la perfección, aunque nosotras no lo seamos…

-Pero… ¿Qué dices?-preguntó alarmada.- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…?

Y señaló a la castaña con un gesto de su cara.

-No sé…he estado meditando mucho…y no entiendo nada.

-Bueno…así me dejas más confundida que antes…-dijo tratando de ser amable.-Ustedes dos ya casi ni se hablan… ¿Sucedió algo malo?-insistió casi desesperada.

-Ya…esta bien. Pero no sé lo que me digas al final de mi relato…Ah, y por cierto, ninguna palabra de esto con mi hermana por favor…ella no sabe nada aún.

-Prometido.

Ambas muñecas cruzaron la puerta de la entrada al comedor para dirigirse a algún lugar mas privado, que resultó ser la habitación del espejo. Se ocultaron entre unas cajas llenas de cosas antigua, y cada una se escogió un asiento cualquiera.

-Ahora dime, creo que hasta Jun podría darse cuenta de lo que pasa. Y eso me da miedo.

Souseiseki sonrió.

-Shinku, no sé como te lo tomes…pero yo…ya no quiero estar cerca de Suiseiseki.

La rubia casi se desmayó de la impresión. No podía dar crédito a las palabras de su hermana mayor…Simplemente no podía.

Tragó saliva antes de hablar.

-Supongo que será por un buen motivo…-dijo casi susurrando.-no creo que digas tan segura que ya no deseas estar con Suiseiseki... Oh, perdona…tienes una araña en el hombro…

Y con la mano apartó al arácnido, que poco le importó a Souseiseki.

-Oh…gracias, Shinku.-dijo con un poco de indiferencia-Este…-no tenía planeado conversar de este tema con la ojiazul, y no sabía que mas decir. Pero se aserguraba una buena paliza si le decía un "no" a Shinku como respuesta.

-Seré franca…ya no siento lo mismo por mi hermana…y eso me confunde

Hubo un breve silencio; ambas se miraron a los ojos buscando respuestas y encontrando más interrogantes a resolver.

-¿Eso quiere decir que la odias?-preguntó Shinku aventurera.

-No…todo…todo lo contrario…

-¡Shinku! ¡Souseiseki! ¿Dónde se metieron ahora? Ven o tu té se enfriará…yo ni loco lo preparo de nuevo…

Jun gritaba como loco por toda la casa buscando a su muñeca perdida. Traía el té sobre una bandejita de plata fina, y detrás suyo iban Suiseiseki y Hinaichigo, también preocupadas.

-¡Dónde estás Shinku!-gritó Hina con una vocecita chillona y alegre, que sacó de sus casillas a la castaña.

-Ay Hina cállate desu… ¡Souseisekiiiiiiiiii!-la castaña chilló más fuerte, haciéndose escuchar entre todo ese griterío.-¡Ven, te serví un rico trozo de pastel desu!…pero tendremos que compartirlo eso sí, porque estoy segura que a Shinku le molestará no tener uno para ella sola…

Y como por inercia, Souseiseki se levantó bruscamente de su "cómodo" asiento para marcharse lo antes posible de ese lugar. Se despidió con un ademán de Shinku, y dirigió la vista al espejo sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que le rodeaba.

-¡Hey espera! Nosotras dos no hemos terminado de hab…

-No tengo tiempo para darte explicaciones...solamente no deseo estar cerca de Suiseiseki, nada más.

-Ah no...tú no te vas sin...

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La chica de sombrerito atravesó rápido el espejo, y ya nadie podría darle las respuestas que quería.

Para cuando el trío encontró a Shinku ya eran más de las seis y media. La rubia no quiso salir de su escondite, y hasta las ganas de beber un sorbo de té se le habían esfumado como el polvo al viento.

Quería ayudar a Souseiseki, pero…esa última frase antes de irse la impactó y le quitó las palabras de la boca…

Dejó que una expresión de desconcierto pasara por sus hermosas facciones, y quizás, en este mismo instante, estaría pensando en lo mismo que la medio pelirroja…

_-"¿Acaso era mucho mas que amor de hermanas?"_

* * *

¡Hola! bueno...otro fic mio en estos lugares lejanos del internet XD

Ya se habrán percatado que...jojo, ya saben. Sou ama a Sui de una forma distinta...pero _no lo sabe aun._ Asi que en el proximo capitulo les ayudaremos...

Vienen muchas sorpresas, buenas y malas. Mas malas que buenas :S

en fin..asi es la vida :(

gracias por leerme tengo toneladas de galletitas para los lectores fieles :3

bye


	2. capitulo dos: ¿Amor u odio?

¡Hola! Bueno, la segunda parte. Espero la disfruten :) está un poco larga...ojala no me haya quedado aburrida.

* * *

Capítulo dos: ¿Es odio o amor?

-Shinku está rara.

Fue lo único que se le vino a la mente al pobre chico, que poco entendía de estas cosas. Nunca supo tratar con mujeres, pero no significaba que no le importara. Al contrario: esa mirada perturbada de la rubia siempre lograba sacar su lado más tierno.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices humano, desu?-preguntó una distraída Suiseiseki, que miraba al piso con aire melancólico y al parecer lo había escuchado.

-No, nada…Solo quiero saber qué le sucede ahora…

Y volvió a asomar la cabeza, preocupado, por la puerta de su habitación; Shinku se había encerrado dentro de su maletita con una triste sonrisa, y ya llevaba varias horas allí dentro.

-Hina también quiere saber, nano…-gimió la pequeña rozen, también triste.

Los tres se encontraban fuera del cuarto sentados en el piso, con el simple objetivo de no molestar a la ojiazul en su estado de apatía.

Nori llegó tipo ocho y media de la tarde a la casa; la práctica de Lacrosse y las compras lograron retrasarla…Pero cuando ofreció preparar la cena, no recibió respuestas afirmativas.

_"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué ya nada es como antes, desu…?"_

-Suiseiseki… ¿También tu?-exclamó Jun, después de mirarla un buen rato.- ¡Ah no, abúrranse de estar deprimidas! Me tienen harto…

La chica de ojos ambiguos levantó la cabeza de entre sus brazos que permanecían cruzados sobre sus rodillas, y miró con furia y decepción al pelinegro, pues esperaba más comprensión de su parte.

-Era obvio que nunca te darías cuenta, desu…

Y en silencio se marchó del lugar, mientras apretaba un puño para ocultar dos gruesas lágrimas que ya corrían por su rostro de blanca porcelana.

·•.·•.·•.·•.·•.·•.·•.·•.·•.·•.·•.·•.·•.·•.·•.·•.·•.·•.·•.·•.·•.·•.·

El ambiente en la casa de los Sakurada estaba tenso y triste; _era como si alguna de ellas hubiese muerto…_

Hasta Hinaichigo pronto perdió su infaltable sonrisa.

-No me gusta que todas estén así, nano-la oyeron quejarse durante el desayuno, ya que ni Shinku ni Suiseiseki se habían animado a bajar. La noche anterior, Jun escuchó unos sollozos que quizás provenían de la caja de la castaña, pues sabía muy bien que la rubia Shinku casi nunca lloraba, a menos que fuese necesario o el momento oportuno.

Mientras tanto, en la pieza de Jun, un pesado silencio gobernaba sobre cada rincón y objeto. Nada ni nadie se movía o daba señales de vida; para cualquiera que presenciara dicha escena la falta le resultaría desconcertante y, quizás, molesto.

De pronto, una maletita color café oscuro se abrió de golpe, seguida de una hermosa muñeca con aspecto de niña casi humana; respiraba rápido y casi con miedo. Tenía los ojos de colores dispares hinchados de tanto llorar, y ahora lo encontraba estúpido pero necesario.

-¡Tengo que hacer algo desu! N-no debo seguir llorando, o lamentando algo que no es…

Ni siquiera distinguió si era de día o de noche; solo pensaba en ir al cuarto del espejo y buscarla por donde fuese necesario.

El ruido alertó a Shinku, que permanecía dentro de su maleta como esperando un impulso de su hermana. Y ese momento finalmente llegó. Salió rápido y con sigilo; al parecer, la castaña no se percató que alguien la seguía y leía cada uno de sus movimientos, y más pronto que tarde llegaron juntas al cuarto del espejo.

-Shinku, aunque no lo creas desu, mis sentidos son bastante agudos… ¡Así que y-ya deja d-de seguirme desu!

-Oh… me descubriste, pero… ¿Hace cuánto tiempo?

Dudó si responder o no.

-Para serte franca desu, desde que bajamos la escalera…

-Bueno…-dijo la quinta, intentando parecer tranquila (la verdad era que estaba un poco asustada con la reacción de Suiseiseki) -¿Me permites acompañarte a buscarla?…por favor…-agregó sonrojándose un poco.

Notó que su hermana estaba rara; de pronto era más madura y seria que antes. No logró acostumbrarse a ese cambio tan brusco para cuando ella suspiró, y decidió mirarla al fin. Una débil sonrisa apareció en sus labios, y al instante respondió con un seguro "si". La ojiazul también sonrió, y así se unió en la búsqueda de la confundida Souseiseki.

-Shinku…espera… -dijo torpemente la mayor de las dos.- ¿Cómo es que tú…?

-No preguntes tanto, que con tu mirada ya me lo dices todo.-Creyó que una mentira blanca le ayudaría a encubrir la conversación entablada ayer en ese mismo lugar.

-Ah…parece que digo mucho con los ojos desu…bueno, vamos antes que Souseiseki se aleje mucho…

Y ambas atravesaron el espejo.

Buscaron y rebuscaron en todos los rincones del mundo, pero ni en su campo N había rastros de la cuarta.

-¡Rayos, desu!-gritó la pobre muñeca, golpeando un árbol cercano con mucha fuerza…tanta, que se lastimó el puño. Pero ni eso le importaba. Solo pensaba en encontrar a su hermana y encararla de una vez por todas. ¡¿Qué le sucedía?!Por qué estaba tan distante con ella…?

-Suiseiseki…-titubeó Shinku algo nerviosa con la reacción de la castaña.-Mira…yo…yo hablé con ella antes de que desapareciera.

La chica de ojos dispares miró entre pícara y enojada a la rubia, que poco se intimidó con eso.

-Dime todo lo que sabes, desu… ¡Por favor te lo suplico!-dijo casi llorando, pero en un tono divertido y aliviado.

-No puedo. Le prometí no hablar nada…lo siento.

Su tono fue frío y serio, pero una promesa era una promesa.

No fue difícil descifrar la decepción en todo el rostro de Suiseiseki. Su cansado cerebro se puso de nuevo en marcha, y pronto fue descubriendo la cruel realidad; ¡Souseiseki la odiaba!

Y fue muy duro reconocerlo…demasiado. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

Las lágrimas se le salían sin dificultad alguna, y cayó sin fuerzas contra el piso.

-Creo…creo que ya no vale la pena seguir buscando, desu…gracias por todo, Shinku. Pero he comprendido que…que…-no podía afirmarlo verbalmente. Eso si que era imposible.-que…bueno…no importa, desu.

-Ya basta, Suiseiseki.

Una sombra de pronto se hizo notar entre ambas; miraba fijo y con determinación a su hermana, pero no dijo nada más. Solo dio las gracias a Shinku mediante señas y miradas cómplices, a las que ésta respondía algo culpable.

-¡Sou…Sousei…!

-¡¿Dónde te habías metido?!-interrumpió la rubia con ímpetu; sentía mucha rabia y coraje con su hermana mayor; ¡no tenía ningún derecho para hacer sentir mal a Suiseiseki!

Le partía el corazón ver a la tercera llorando, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No era su asunto…

-Creo que es mejor que las deje solas…

-No Shinku. Yo…necesito decirlo. Mas bien...demostrarlo.

Hubo una incómoda pausa. Suiseiseki miraba sin entender a su gemela, y pensaba en lo peor. ¿Querría iniciar un Alice Game? ¿O acaso la odiaba…? ¡¿La odiaba?!

-¡Tú me odias, verdad, desu!-gritó al fin la pobre castaña. El dolor que por tanto tiempo se había albergado en su corazón había finalmente salido a la luz. Toda su frustración se fue en aquel grito de dolor, porque las lágrimas ya no le bastaban.

-¡Pero que dices!

Y de nuevo comenzó a llorar. Shinku miraba atónita la escena, y a cada segundo que pasaba sentía más y más rabia por no entenderles y parecer una idiota.

Pero sabía una cosa, algo de que quizás ninguna estaba al tanto. T de hecho, fue la primera del trío que se percató de lo que estaba en juego.

-No seas inmadura. Nunca te he odiado…

La ojiazul lanzó una dura mirada a Souseiseki. ¿Cómo le decía eso? ¿Acaso no entendía los sentimientos de su hermana?

-Souseiseki, creo que estás siendo demasiado…

-¿Demasiado qué?

-¡Ya basta, desu! ¡Eres…eres una imbécil! ¿¡Por qué estás tan distante conmigo desu!?

Dijo esto mientras lloraba intensamente. Sentía que su pecho iba a explotar de dolor; la amaba, y recién pudo asumirlo del todo. Pero no valía la pena, porque no era correspondido. Tenía mucho en qué pensar, aunque le dolía la cabeza...

Nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra. Ni Shinku ni Souseiseki interrumpieron la triste lamentación de la tercera rozen.

Y, como por arte de magia, una idea apareció por sus mentes…la misma pregunta que hace un día ambas pensaron, y que, ahora, pronunciaron al mismo tiempo en voz baja.

…_-"¿Acaso Es mucho mas que amor de hermanas?"_

-¡¿No vas a decir nada, desu?! ¿Ni siquiera te importaría saber que eres lo más importante en mi vida?

-No…no es eso…-ahora si que estaba confundida. Miraba constantemente a Shinku: ¿Cómo era posible que ambas pensaran en lo mismo?

-Souseiseki, sabes mejor que nadie la respuesta.

-Shinku…-dijo casi en un susurro.-Gracias...gracias por todo…espero que sea lo correcto…

Y cerró los ojos, esperando el momento oportuno…

Se acercó con suave elegancia, ignorando los gritos de la castaña. Luego, como si hubiese hecho esto desde siempre, tomó a su gemela por los hombros y la hechizó con una mirada cargada de arrepentimiento y tristeza. Luego, sin decir nada, acercó su rostro hacia la tercera, que muy confundida, ni siquiera atinó a seguirle el juego…ese juego con el que tanto había soñado y temido.

__

Bien. La segunda parte...Le tengo muchas críticas a Souseiseki XD no, mentira...la respeto, pero al principio fue muy dura con su gemela...no se...el final no me gusto mucho xx no se escribir escenas de amor T.T en fin...

tengo muchas ideas para continuarlo, porque...¿Creen que las demas hermanas aceptaran esa relacion? XD planeo poner un poco mas de yuri..o quizas algo asi como Shojo Ai XD solo jugar con los personajes...pero no puedo olvidar a nuestras protagonistas :S

Y para los fans de Suigintou, se les viene una sorpresita :D

gracias por leerme n.n


	3. capitulo tres: Es un secreto

**Antes que nada, debo aclarar unas cosas:**

**1. No pude incluir a Suigintou todavia :s esperen a la proxima continuacion...falta poco para que la pueda terminar D:**

**2. Muchas gracias a los que leyeron mi fic...:S creo que ya arregle el desperfecto que tenia con los capitulos :P ademas, gracias a sus reviews me dieon ganas de continuar esta **

**3. Se que no esta muy bueno el fic, pero quiero terminarlo algun dia...**

**3ra parte**

_Ahora puedes despertar, hermana…_

La susodicha abrió con tranquilidad ambos ojos. No tenía idea de dónde se encontraba, ni con quiénes, aún, pero la paz abundaba en ese lugar, y su adolorida cabeza se apoyaba en el regazo de alguien que sonreía y acariciaba su largo pelo con gusto.

-¿Sou…souseiseki desu?-dijo después de dar un brusco impulso para incorporarse-. ¿Dónde está Shinku? ¿Y nosotras…?

La chica del sombrero negro le tapó la boca e hizo que se callara un momento.

-Ahora estamos en un lugar donde nadie podrá separarnos, hermana…

"hermana"… Suiseiseki amaba que ella dijese esa palabra. Que sus labios pronunciaran lo que ella significaba, su motivo de vida: protegerla.

-¿Es un sueño, desu, que podamos estar juntas al fin…? me parece tan irreal, desu…

-No, todo esto es real…pero ya nada será como antes.

-¿A qué te refieres, desu?

Pero la cuarta no le respondió. De pronto, todo fue cubierto por una extraña y espesa neblina, y Suiseiseki pronto perdió la noción del tiempo. Un enorme y puntiagudo cristal cayó desde el cielo, acompañado de risas burlescas que denotaban furia y decepción. La chica del vestido verde corrió y tropezó, cayendo con la cara al duro suelo. Estaba abandonada en ese solitario lugar, perdida y desesperada…

La risita continuaba, y una sombra se acercó volando mientras recitaba:

-_Que decepcionada me han dejado…pero imaginen lo que Padre debe estar sintiendo ahora al ver que dos de sus creaciones son mas imperfectas de lo que creía…Terminemos ya este juego de una vez por todas, porque ninguna mas que mi Onee-chan merece ser Alice…_

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

-¿Ahhhhhhh?

-¡Ah! ¡Por fin despertó, nano!

Se oían voces a la distancia, y una fuerte luz le cegó la vista durante unos segundos. Luego sintió un chorro de agua congelada en la cara, y rápidamente se incorporó en su sitio, furiosa.

-¿Qué diablos intentan hacer, desu?-gritó furiosa la castaña, mientras se secaba el rostro con una manga de su vestido.

-¡Milagro! ¿Regresaste al mundo real, bruja?-Suiseiseki identificó esa voz como la de un amargado Jun.

Era extraño. ¿Acaso todo había sido una pesadilla, incluso ese beso…? ¿Esas caricias?...se negaba a creerlo. Después de mirar en derredor por el pequeño cuarto, percató la ausencia de su gemela, y rápidamente volvió en sí.

-Este… ¿Dónde esta Souseiseki desu?-dijo conteniendo la respiración.

Nadie contestó. Shinku suspiró antes de hablar.

-Nadie sabe…después de que se nos apareciera en el campo N, tú quedaste inconsciente y todos creemos que fue ella la que te lastimó…aunque es muy improbable.

Espera…que… ¿Qué quieres decir?-titubeó nerviosa la chica de ojos dispares.- "¿Acaso mi hermana se atrevería a herirme, desu…?"

-Shinku, necesito hablarte, desu.

-¿Qué? ¡Primero vendrás conmigo, muñeca malvada!-gruñó el moreno, poniéndose de pie de un salto.-Explíquenme qué fue lo que realmente sucedió en ese campo N…Se los exijo a ambas, después de todo, yo soy su médium y…

-Eso no te da derecho a interrogarnos, Jun.-dijo amenazante la rubia muñeca, e indicó a su hermana mayor con la punta del bastón hacia la salida.-Nunca lo entenderías…

Ya fuera de la habitación, y dejando a todos perplejos, las chicas de porcelana comenzaron a discutir.

-Shinku, desu…yo…

-No digas nada, Suiseiseki-ésta la atajó con evidente gesto de malestar y confusión-.Yo lo vi todo, y créeme, conmigo su secreto estará bien guardado.

Hubo un breve silencio.

-Entonces, después de todo, desu… ¿Yo y Souseiseki…?

Shinku asintió con la cabeza. Al parecer, no aceptaba del todo esta nueva "relación amorosa" entre las hermanas; además, era increíble y ciertamente triste. ¿Qué pensarían las otras cuando se enterasen? ¿Qué sentiría su Padre…?

…_me decepcionan, creaciones de Rozen_

-¿Qué te sucede Shinku, desu?

Volvió de su trance a los pocos segundos. Estaba segura que había escuchado la voz de alguien, pero no lograba reconocerla.

-"No puede ser la voz de Suigintou; jamás nos trataría de "creaciones de Rozen", puesto que se cree la mejor de las siete…"-comentó la ojiazul en sus adentros. Su hermana mayor ya comenzaba a preocuparse; con ambas manos trataba de despertarla o atraer su atención.

-"Parece que se fugó de aquí, desu"…bueno, de todas formas te lo diré, aunque no me prestes atención-.Carraspeó ruidosamente, y con eso logró traer de vuelta a la rubia, quien dio un brusco respingo en su lugar. Avergonzada, estiró su vestido carmesí con sumo cuidado, y se dispuso a escucharla de una vez por todas.

-…Como decía, desu, tu eres una gran hermana…-tragó saliva y continuó con mas fuerzas-. Cualquiera nos hubiera atacado por deshonrar a nuestro Padre, e incluso creo que Souseiseki debe estar odiando…lo que pasó.

Era complicado. Sabían a la perfección que ahora todo se les vendría en su contra.

-Dudo mucho que Souseiseki...-pero se detuvo, dudando, y continuó con otra idea peor-.De hecho, puede que a nuestras _queridas_ hermanas les desagrade la idea de sus sentimientos…

Y como por arte de magia, la extraña neblina aparecida anteriormente en el campo N de Souseiseki, volvió a invadir a las Rozen Maiden, atrapándolas en una sumisa luz nacarada.

-¡No de nuevo, desu!

-¡Suiseiseki, no te muevas por ningún motivo!-chilló una desesperada Shinku, ya que el ataque sorpresa había resultado ser perfecto. -"¿Cómo no pude detectar antes esa sucia presencia?"

Y un pálido cristal atravesó la niebla para cortar con precisión el vestido de Suiseiseki. Se oyó la rajadura de la tela, seguida de gritos y llantos suplicando la ayuda de alguien que no se encontraba presente en ese momento.

-Ya basta, ¡Dinos quien eres!-recitó una furiosa Shinku al compás de su espíritu artificial, hollie, cuyo brillo despejó un poco la escasa visibilidad del lugar; su propietaria levantó una mano con la palma hacia arriba, y de ella comenzaron a salir miles de pétalos de rosa junto a un remolino de las mismas.

Pronto el caos cesó, y quedaron a la vista los restos de la batalla que culminó casi en un empate. O eso era lo que creían.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Suiseiseki?

-Si…creo que solo le dio al vestido, desu…

…_Se arrepentirán, de eso estoy segura…_

-De nuevo esa voz… ¡Cobarde! ¿Acaso nos tienes miedo?

-Shinku, ¿De qué hablas, desu? –Y no fue necesaria una respuesta, porque hay veces en que los hechos explican mejor que las palabras.

De entre las sombras que aún permanecían en el pasillo, apareció una hermosa muchacha de tez horriblemente pálida y brillante; su largo pelo, recogido en dos coletas pequeñas, disfrutaba de una ventisca inexistente pues se agitaba al ritmo de sus pasos silenciosos y certeros. Vestía un detallado traje también blanco, que combinaban bien con el par de botas blancas puestas en sus pies. Cuando giró la cabeza hacia sus contrincantes sonreía con malicia y frialdad, de forma casi maniaca…

-…Como si nos fuese a matar…-titubearon ambas al mismo tiempo.

-…"Matar…"-repitió la invitada no deseada, acercándose un poco mas a cada segundo que pasaba.

Ninguna de las dos retrocedió ante desafiante escena.

-Todavía me pregunto -musitó fríamente la extraña-, cómo es que ninguna de las dos se percató que estamos dentro de un campo N… ¿Y se hacen llamar "Rozen Maidens"?

Volvió a reír, pero sin la gracia de antes; ahora todas sus facciones expresaban ira y rencor mezclados con euforia.

-Espera… ¿No serás nuestra pequeña y grosera hermana menor…? La que nunca nadie conoció, y ya todas dudábamos de tu existencia…-Shinku quería saciar esa hambre de conocimientos; su aparición marcaría un "antes y un después" en la cronología del Alice Game…

-Eso lo sabrás si sobrevives, _Reiner Rubin_…

El que la hubiese llamado de esa forma le enfrió las entrañas. No había otra opción: Ella era la séptima hermana…Luego se detuvo en otro punto importante, y miró de soslayo a Suiseiseki, como pidiendo una explicación

-¿En un campo N? No puede ser, ¡Lo habríamos detectado en un segundo!-dijo la rubia, muy confiada de sí misma a pesar de la situación.

-Es cierto, desu. ¡No sigas con tus mentiras, extraña del parche de rosa, desu! Queremos saber quién eres, a menos que quieras arriesgarte a recibir una buena paliza por parte de nosotras, desu.-Y dicho esto invocó a _Sui Dream_, quien materializó una preciosa regadera de jardinera justo en las manos de la castaña.

Pero la albina ni se inmutó con esta reacción. Solo siguió mirándolas con curiosidad, casi analizando sus habilidades y movimientos. La rosa que, efectivamente tenía por ojo derecho, se movía de forma viscosa de un lado a otro…

A Suiseiseki le dieron ganas de vomitar.

-Tu… ¡puaj! ¡Toda la comida se me subió a la boca, desu! …Supongo que no nos atacarás porque si, ¿O si, desu?

La supuesta séptima hermana volvió a reír antes de hablar.

-… Creo que morirán aquí, hermanas.-dijo ignorando rotundamente a la castaña-. No tienen escapatoria mas que la de pelear e iniciar un verdadero Alice Game… Pero está más que claro quién de nosotras tres será la vencedora. Ven aquí, _Suffie_, y terminemos rápido con este asunto…

No hizo falta defenderse del terrible ataque. Una pálida lucecita blanca cegó de pronto a las muñecas, y entre quejidos, una lluvia de cristales cayó sobre ellas y las enterró en el piso del pasillo, dejándolas fuera de combate.

O eso fue lo que Kirakishou creyó.

No intuyó en la posibilidad de una tercera invitada al juego; entre tantas cenizas la visibilidad era mínima, y la posibilidad de detectar a un invasor era remota. Quiso aprovechar el campo de batalla al máximo, y vaya que lo consiguió: de entre aquella nube de polvo y cristales, surgió una enorme tijera dorada, seguida de una chica vestida de hombre cuyo semblante no demostraba emoción alguna mas que rabia y resentimiento. Venía acompañada por la rubia e intacta Shinku, la que, sintiéndose culpable, optó por cargar el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermana mayor, puesto que ella le había entregado una protección que no deseaba.

-Pagarás caro lo que le hiciste a mi gemela, Kirakishou-musitó una amenazadora Souseiseki, al momento que apuntaba directamente al pecho de la séptima Rozen Maiden.

* * *

_Hola! :) bueno...como dije mucho mas arriba, no pude agreg__ar aún a Suigintou :S dicen que lo mejor viene al final, ¿no? y aunque no sea mi muñeca preferida, tambien quiero darle un espacio en mi fic :B _

_no tengo mucho que decir hoy...estoy agotada, y falta poco para terminar la cuarta parte :B gracias por la paciencia a todos los que leyeron este fic :3_

_les regalo un kun-kun gigante a cada uno -_

_bye bye_


	4. capitulo cuatro: Decisiones Dolorosas

_**Holaa!! Les dejo la cuarta parte de este laargisimo fic...que tiene como para muchos meses mas u.u ya se me ocurrió un final; no se viene nada bueno eso si...Por algo es drama :)**_

**_disfrutenlo..gracias a yumiiekyaaa por su comentario n.n No me pierdo tu fic :baba: _**

**_en fin..y gracias adelantadas a los que leen :3_**

* * *

Capítulo cuatro: Decisiones

-No Souseiseki-dijo apesumbrada la ojiazul-. Ya has hecho demasiado por nosotras…ahora me toca a mí pelear enserio.-Apartó a su hermana mayor, y se dirigió inmutable hacia Kira, también apuntándola con el bastón.

Pero ni siquiera logró inmutar a la albina con el amenazante gesto.

-No tengo tiempo para discutir con ustedes.-dijo ceñuda la chica de cabellos blancos-. Laplace está divirtiéndose con ese jueguito de enamoradas…y más precisamente, se ríe de la mediocridad de nuestro _Padre_ por crear juguetes imperfectos que sienten…

Un silencio nada agradable llenó el campo N. Nadie dijo nada durante algunos segundos, hasta que de lo alto se abrió el techo, seguido de una sombra larguirucha y delgada que sonreía maliciosamente.

-Ya tenías que llegar…-susurró Shinku, bastante malhumorada-. ¡Ahora que quieres acá, conejo!

-Vaya, la chica de carmesí no parece andar de buen humor hoy…

-Que gracioso-le espetó Souseiseki, y sin dudarlo, pegó un salto brutal con el único propósito de atacarlo.

Pero el conejo era mas rápido de lo que pensaban, y esquivó casi sonriendo el ataque de la muchacha. Luego se colocó justo al lado de Kirakishou para marcharse juntos y así planear un futuro ataque.

-Que decepción…esperaba encontrarlas mejor preparadas…Y ustedes dos-señaló con el dedo a las gemelas (Suiseiseki continuaba inconsciente)-pagarán caro esta deshonra al apellido de Rozen…y él también sufrirá las consecuencias de sus errores…

Y dicho esto, cruzó la puerta del campo N seguida por Laplace, quién mandó su última advertencia.

-Chicas, recuerden esto por siempre: "_Lo eterno dura poco, y lo que dura poco se convierte en eterno_…" Me despido de sombrero, hasta luego.

·•.·•.·•.·•.·•.·•.·•.·•.·•.·•.·•.·•.·•.·•.·•.·•.·•.·•.·•.·•.·•.·•.·

El campo N había desaparecido por completo; aunque todo el pasillo estaba hecho añicos, gracias al poder de Shinku lograron restaurar cada objeto roto. Jun pedía y pedía explicaciones, pero pronto se calló gracias a una bofetada de la ojiazul que provocó su rabia, y entre gritos, golpes, patas y mordiscos, confesó que se sentía ciertamente alejado de ellas…

-Ya no me pides ningún consejo ni nada; es como si fuese invisible para ti…

La rubia Shinku volteó serenamente la cabeza con aire deprimido; era justo lo que esperaba oír de los labios de su médium…

-Te necesito a mi lado, Jun…mira como está la pobre…

E indicó a la muchacha de largos cabellos castaños, que descansaba sobre la cama del pelinegro con expresión severa. Souseiseki decidió quedarse esta noche a su lado para acompañarla hasta que se recuperara. Después de eso, se marcharía, pensando que era lo mejor para todas…

-Hina ya extraña las maldades de Suiseiseki, nano…

Y comenzó a lloriquear en los brazos de Nori.

Era lo que mas temía. La chica de cabello corto se incorporó inmediatamente, un poco brusca, pero rápida. Miró a Hina, y, compadeciéndose de ella, le acarició el cabello lleno de ricitos dorados. Porque sabía que la pequeña debía de estar sintiendo menos angustia que ella misma, juró para sus adentros tomar venganza, además de una dolorosa decisión.

De pronto, Suiseiseki comenzó a moverse lentamente. Abrió los ojos dispares, y miró a todos con curiosa interrogación. La primera en abrazarla fue Hinaichigo, que chillando y riendo, agradeció al dios unyuu por la salud de su hermana mayor.

Hubo una pequeña disputa, como era de costumbre. Y mientras todos celebraban, Jun tenía la mente en otro lado.

-"¿Por qué motivos había aparecido la séptima hermana? ¿Acaso ya era hora del Alice Game? Estoy tan confundido…" Shinku…

-¿Qué…?

-No…nada…si me vas a responder de esa forma, prefiero preguntártelo en otro momento.

-No, Jun…por ahora es mejor que mantengamos el misterio…quiero que te sientes conmigo…

Esperó a que el moreno tomara asiento junto a ella, y sin pensarlo, lo abrazó casi infantilmente. Éste no esperaba tal reacción, y no supo la manera de consolarla como es debido. Acarició su cabello, y cerró los ojos, optando por no preguntar nada más sobre aquel incidente.

Pero una persona presente en la habitación no opinaba lo mismo que la muchacha de rubios cabellos.

Escondida entre algunas cajas de cartón, una pequeña niña vestida de amarillo cruzó a velocidad luz la habitación, pero una "inoportuna" pared se le atravesó y chocó con todo, golpeándose la amplia frente y quedando inconsciente en el piso.

El estruendo alborotó a todos, e incorporándose de repente, la extraña ojiverde sonrió confiada y miró a todos con seguridad.

-¡jojojo! Yo, por fin, la mejor de las Ro…

-¡Kanimi nano!

Sonriendo animadamente, la pequeña Hinaichigo saltó a su encuentro y la abrazó con fuerza y ternura.

-¡Ah! ¿Pero qué haces, kashira?

-¡Kanaria!-Soltó Souseiseki, que esperaba un contraataque-… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ofendida, la mencionada miró con recelo a su hermana menor, y tratando de zafarse de Hina, intentó responderle, pero...

-¿No está más que claro, Souseiseki?- replicó Shinku desde los brazos de Jun.- Nos espiaba, como es de costumbre…

_Imagínense a todos en esta parte con cara de ¿WTF?_

Suiseiseki rió de forma cruel pero alegre.

-¡Esta baka, desu! Parece que me he recuperado por completo, desu…

-¡Ve al grano, Kanaria! ¿Por qué nos espiabas esta vez…? Claro, espero que sea un buen motivo…-exclamó Shinku otra vez con voz de hastío.

Dudó un momento si responder o no.

-Quería darles información sobre el ataque de esa extraña, pero dada vuestra recibida no me queda otra opción que retirarme, kashira…-dijo cerrando los ojos, resignada en apariencia.

No hace falta aclarar que al cerrar los ojos se tropezó nuevamente con algo, cayendo encima de Hinaichigo.

-Awww, ¡Kanimi tonta nano! Hina se lastimó el pie por tu culpa…-chilló desde le piso la rubia Hina, mientras lloriqueaba y sobaba su pie adolorido.

Enseguida Nori acudió al llanto de la pequeña, y sin más preámbulos, levantó a ambas muñecas, sonriendo.

-Kana-chan… ¿Te gustaría cenar hoy con nosotras?

-¡Wuooooh! ¿De verdad puedo, kashira?

Souseiseki miró a Shinku, diciendo claramente "este par de tontas…".Ambas sonrieron muy a su pesar, imaginando las disputas entre Suiseiseki, Hina, Kanaria (y Jun muy extramente) a la hora de la comida.

-Pero-dijo Nori-, nos tienes que compartir esa información secreta de la que tanto alardeas.

-¡Oh!

Y todos se giraron entorno a ella, esperando una respuesta afirmativa. Por fortuna, la susodicha aceptó el trato y contó todo lo que sabía.

O lo que creía saber.

-¡Bien! ¡Con un público que me alabe y escuche cada palabra que diga estaré conforme, kashira!

-Eso no era necesario, Kanaria-soltó una cortante y seria Souseiseki.

-¡Habla de una vez por todas, desu!

-¡Esta bien! -carraspeó y se despejó la garganta- Como saben, yo estaba escondida detrás de un ingenioso lugar…

-Que resultó ser un balde de color fucsia fluorescente, desu…-susurró Suiseiseki lo bastante fuerte para que todos oyeran. Las risas taparon los fallidos intentos de Kanaria por continuar su charla.

-Bueno…si. ¿Algún problema con eso, kashira? ¡_Pizzicato_ lo sugirió!

-No mientas-dijeron todos al unísono.

-¡Continúa Kanaria!-dijo la ojiazul, impaciente.

-¡Ejem! Si no me interrumpieran a cada instante en que voy a hablar…En fin. Dentro de mi escondite pude ver cada uno de sus movimientos, kashira. ¡O eso hice hasta que apareció un campo N enfrente de mí! Casi me muero del susto…

-¡Que cobarde eres Kanimi, nano! –Exclamó riendo la pequeña Hina.

-¡Cállate Hinaichigo! Como decía…Apareció un campo N de la nada…y vi tres sombras muy extrañas…

-Espera… ¿Dijiste tres…?

Ni Shinku ni Suiseiseki daban crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Souseiseki se incorporó de un golpe, mirando hacia la puerta con desconfianza.

-¡Kanaria desu! –La castaña la tomó por los hombros, y la agitó con fuerza por varios minutos-. ¿Sabes lo que acabas de decirnos, desu?

-¡kyaaa! ¡No me mates bruja del demonio, kashira! Parece que esta mañana no te lavaste bien los oídos: ¡Te dije claramente que vi tres sombras! ¿Por qué se alteran tanto…?-dijo al ver la expresión de crimen que Shinku tenía en su rostro.

-Porque…solo nos atacaron dos individuos, Kanaria…

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

-Shinku…Kanaria… ¿Cómo eran las sombras que viste?-preguntó astutamente la chica de ropa azul.

-mmm…una tenia el pelo largo, kashira…otra era larguirucha y delgada, y la tercera traía una especie de alas en la espalda…

-¡ERA SUIGINTOU!

Nadie se percató de un silencioso ataque. Rápido, eficaz, mortal. Cayó en sus sueños más profundos, casi olvidando quién era, pero siguió como si nada gracias a las órdenes de su atacante.

-Oye frontuda, desu… ¿Ellas conversaron antes de atacarnos…?-exclamó Suiseiseki con curiosidad.

-Que yo recuerde no…solo escuché unas risitas, y a continuación cayó una pluma negra desde el cielo…

-mmm…que extraño… ¿Acaso estarán aliadas…?-aventuró Souseiseki, mientras daba vueltas en círculos con la mano bajo la barbilla.

-No lo sé, pero si nos atacaron…y si recordamos las palabras de Kirakishou"_…Se arrepentirán, de eso estoy segura…"_… ¿A qué se referiría?-murmuró la rubia con mucha seriedad, casi con preocupación.

-Y si tal vez, desu…

Ambas giraron la cabeza en dirección a Suiseiseki, que titubeaba y jugaba con los dedos de la mano, nerviosa.

-Suiseiseki…-Jun se le acercó de forma lenta, y la tomó por los brazos como a una niña pequeña, provocando en la chica un intenso rubor que recorrió toda su cara.- Todavía no estás completamente recuperada…ven, recuéstate un rato más.

-¡Oye enano, desu! ¡Yo estoy bien! ¡Ya suéltame desu!

La castaña miró recelosa al chico, pero se detuvo en sus ojos. Algo extraño sucedía.

-Jun…

Al parecer, Shinku también notó ese extraño comportamiento, y la sensación de extrañeza se contagió fácilmente entre todos los presentes. Hina soltó un gritito débil.

-Jun-kun nano… Souseiseki, ¿Qué le sucede? Está raro, nano…

-Enana, eso ya todos lo habíamos notado, desu-dijo Suiseiseki con voz sarcástica.

Shinku permaneció en silencio; miraba de forma extraña a su médium, que poco a poco se iba alejando de las chicas con paso torpe y lento.

De pronto, una maligna sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, y comenzó a hablar…aunque solo movía su mandíbula, porque él no articuló ningún sonido.

-Está como poseído…-dijo Souseiseki para sus adentros.

-¿Pero qué…?

Un estallido hizo saltar a las chicas. Suiseiseki abrazó a su hermana, mientras gritaba de miedo. Hina la imitó, y tomó con fuerza una pierna de Nori.

Jun las contemplaba con furia, una furia que no era suya…

* * *

**oooojojojojoj desu!**

**el chibi-ningen esta raro, desu!**

**mm...pero si lo pienso bien, desu, no es raro que el enano este raro, desu :P**

**no se pierdan el proximo capitulo, desu :3**

**xDD**

**lo que hace el ocio...lalala**

**un CD drama y hambuerguesas con huevo de flor para los que leen -**

**.biew.**


	5. capitulo cinco: Un Castigo

**Holaa mi querido público, desu! (tira confeti y celebra sola xDDD) Bueno, desu, les traje al fin la quinta parte de este laargo y lento fic, desu D: si, esta lento, desu, pero quiero hacerlo bien, desu ...T.T aunque sea pura basura, desu D:**

**Disclaimer: Ni Rozen Maiden, ni sus personajes, historia, musica, asdsa me pertenecen (por desgracia)**

_**Notas del autor xD: Nuevamente, agradecimientos a yumiiekyaaa por reviewiarme (?) en cada cap T.T jeje, esta vez te regalaré un..mm...que te gustaria :3?? soy una loca excentrica millonaria jojo pide lo que quieras,desu!**_

* * *

Capítulo cinco: Un castigo

-Padre está frustrado…

Su voz sonaba distinta; era un tono agudo y frío que produjo escalofríos en Shinku. Conocía esa voz, pero…

-¡Es imposible! ¡Suigintou! No…no puedo creerlo…

El chico asintió despacio.

-Vaya, Shinku…te costó reconocerme, y eso que has oído mi voz durante siglos…

Una lluvia de plumas negras azotó furiosa a las muñecas; Souseiseki, Shinku y las demás protegieron a Nori como les fue posible, mientras se cubrían la cara con ambos brazos. Aún así, algunas plumas se les escapaban y atravesaban la débil barrera de protección, dejando pequeños y profundos cortes en sus ropas y rostros.

– ¡Ya basta Suigintou! –exclamó la chica del sombrerito negro, e invocó a su espíritu artificial buscando ayuda.

-Vaya Vaya… Un juguete roto me está hablando…-dijo la albina, sonriendo (usando el cuerpo de Jun, todavía)-. ¿Acaso no deduces por qué vine a atacarlas hoy?

-Supongo que nos viste a todas reunidas aquí y te dieron ganas de bajar a tomar una tacita de té conmigo…-aventuró Shinku con una sonrisita divertida en la cara, invitando a todas a reírse.

La furia de Suigintou atrajo a más plumas filosas, que tomaron venganza ante venenosas palabras y cortaron una mejilla de la ojiazul.

-¿Viniste por el mismo motivo de Kirakishou y Laplace?

-¿Y qué si lo hice? Ustedes, par de imbéciles, han deshonrado a nuestro padre…-dijo apuntando a las gemelas.

-¡¿Y qué te metes tú bruja albina, desu?! ¿Acaso te influye…?

Suigintou guardó silencio. Decidió salir de su escondite, que resultó estar en la pantalla del computador que pertenecía a Jun. Para liberarlo de la maldición, sacó la pluma negra que estaba incrustada en su espalda…

El muchacho cayó inconsciente al piso, acompañado de un ¡crack!, indicando el fin de sus lentes.

-¡Chibi humano desu!-Suiseiseki, acompañada por Nori y Hina, acudió a la ayuda del chico, que por culpa del cristal se profirió un corte en la frente que sangraba silenciosamente.

-¡Iré por vendas y paños!-chilló una asustada Nori, que pronto abandonó la ahora oscura habitación.

-La humana ha escapado…pero eso poco me importa. Yo vine por ustedes dos.

Las gemelas se miraron con tristeza. Nunca pensaron que a Padre le hiriese su amor hasta el punto de llamarlas "juguetes rotos"…

-¡Hina no comprende nada de lo que pasa, nano, pero no va a permitir que te lleves ni a Suiseiseki ni a Souseiseki, nano!-dijo la pequeña con gesto amenazador, poniéndose de pie junto a Shinku y Souseiseki.

-¡Kanaria tampoco lo permitirá, bruja albina!

-Vaya vaya…miren quién habla: la más valiente de todas…-calló para disfrutar el efecto de sus palabras. Luego continuó su discurso con voz suave y peligrosa.

-¿No creen que es injusto? Cinco muñecas contra una sola…que valientes.

Se produjo un breve silencio, que fue roto por el ya habitual sonido de un campo N abriéndose…

-¿Otra vez tú aquí?

-Lamento que mi presencia no sea de tu agrado, Shinku…-La extraña voz masculina se hizo material, cuando un conejo vestido de smoking apareció de la nada junto a Suigintou.

-Ya basta por hoy, Mercury Lampe.-murmuró el recién aparecido con brevedad-. El mismo Rozen ha decidido un castigo para ustedes dos…

Todas se miraron atónitas, inclusive Suigintou. ¿Habían escuchado bien?

-¿Qué Padre…

-Nos castigará, desu?

-Supongo que eso dije. He venido a decirles el veredicto, porque él no puede, claro…

Y soltó una risita de suficiencia que provocó la ira de Shinku.

-Laplace… ¡Eso que dices no puede ser verdad! Nuestro Padre jamás nos haría daño…

El conejo la miró con extrañeza antes de responder.

-Entonces, hermosa Shinku, ¿Por qué razones él las hace pelear entre ustedes…? ¿Para verlo a él? No me parece justo.

-No me preguntes eso, si lo supiera no creo que estaría en tanta paz con todas…

Kanaria y Souseiseki miraron incómodas a su hermana. Ésta les guiñó un ojo, confiando en su complicidad.

-Conejo extraño, no cuestiones lo que nuestro Padre preparó para nuestro destino-murmuró amenazadora la chica de ojos color rosa.

-No quiero desviarme más del tema, así que hablaré rápido. Rozen está enfadado. Nunca imaginó que dos de sus creaciones, aún siendo imperfectas, cometieran semejante…

-Ni te atrevas a decirlo-Souseiseki decidió cortar por lo sano las palabras del conejo-.

-…Cometieran semejante atrocidad entre ellas.

Poco o nada tomó en cuenta lo dicho por la gemela menor.

-Y bien… ¿De que están hablando, kashira?-murmuró Kanaria a Hinaichigo, quien, al igual que ella, puso cara de interrogación.

-¿No lo saben?-estalló Suigintou, confundida entre reír a carcajadas o gritar. Miró de soslayo a Shinku, Suiseiseki y Souseiseki, como pidiendo revelasen su secreto de la peor manera.

-No puedo creerlo…Enanas, ¿En verdad no saben la barbaridad que hicieron sus hermanas…?

-¡Pero qué demonios hicieron, kashira!

-Kanaria…-gimió una triste Suiseiseki.

La albina sonrió de forma maligna, y Shinku fue la única que notó las consecuencias de ese gesto.

-No…por favor…

-¡Ellas cometieron _incesto_! ¡Se han besado…! ¿Acaso eso es digno de una Rozen Maiden?

Ni Hinaichigo ni Kanaria abrieron la boca durante un buen rato. Las gemelas no se miraban, y Shinku maquinaba algunas ideas que fluían por su atormentada cabeza.

-¿Por qué callan? ¡No ven que…!

Pero la albina ya no tenía palabras para expresar su disgusto.

-¿Acaso…Amar es tan malo, desu…?-Suiseiseki comenzó a hablar-. ¡Tu nunca sabrías lo que es amar, maldita bruja blanca! (parodia a las crónicas de Narnia xD)

De pronto Jun abrió los ojos. El alboroto lo había despertado hace ya un buen rato... Notó que le dolía la frente, y con una mano se sobó la parte lastimada, quedando lleno de sangre.

Para desgracia de la castaña, el chico había escuchado toda la conversación con Suigintou.

¿Ahora él también le llamaría "rara"?

-Jun…por fin desper…

-Suiseiseki…-no sabía que decir. Pero la mirada ausente de la ojiazul lo impulsó a levantarse y enfrentar al conejo y a la muñeca del vestido negro.

-Ustedes dos y Rozen están cortados por la misma tijera…Rozen que las obliga a pelear; tú, Suigintou, que solo quieres matarlas a todas y no comprendes el cariño que hay de por medio…

Souseiseki y Shinku miraron admiradas al muchacho.

-Y tú, Laplace, eres la peor alimaña que he tenido la desgracia de conocer.

Laplace suspiró.

-Sakurada Jun, la advertencia está dada.

-¿Qué advertencia, nano? –preguntó de forma infantil la pequeña fresa.

-Como verán, mis princesas, si ellas dos están juntas sucederá lo peor. Piensen la opción de que alguna muera a manos de la otra…Sería una buena forma de iniciar, por fin, el Alice Game.

Nadie tuvo el valor de mirarse.

-O de lo contrario, -continuó-, me veré en la necesidad de informar a Rozen que sus hijas no desean verlo, por lo que el sagrado Alice Game se verá suspendido de forma permanente.

Este comentario provocó muchas controversiones dentro de la habitación.

-¿Qué QUE?-gritaron juntas Suigintou y Shinku.

-¿No mas Alice game…?-la chica de ojos rosas no podía dar crédito a lo dicho.-Laplace, pagarías caro si eso llegara a suceder, te lo advierto.

-¿¡Entonces, cómo podremos volver a ver a nuestro Padre!?-La rubia ahora sí que estaba confundida.

Apreciaba a sus hermanas, pero también a papá…más que a nada en el mundo.

Y quería verlo. Quería sentirlo otra vez…

-No… ¡Es que yo me opongo, kashira!

La muñeca miró furtivamente a sus hermanas, pidiendo explicaciones y exigiendo algún responsable.

-¡Enano, di algo desu!

-¿Pero por qué yo, bruja malvada?

Y ese comentario eliminó el poco agrado que el muchacho sentía ahora último por la castaña.

-Porque…am…desu… ¡Eres el único humano de aquí, y por si no lo recuerdas eres mi médium, defiéndenos!

Souseiseki suspiró.

-¿No pueden no pelear durante algunos minutos de su vida?-Y tomó por los hombros a su gemela. Era primera vez que perdía los estribos, ya que, generalmente, era la dueña de la regadera quien se alteraba primero.

-¡No ves que Padre nos quiere separar, hermana…!

Las palabras de la chica ablandaron el corazón de Jun y Shinku.

-Qué conmovedor de tu parte, Souseiseki…Me dan ganas de vomitar.

-Tan venenosa como siempre, desu-murmuró la castaña lo suficientemente alto como para sacar de quicio a La Primera.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y no crees que sea patético el amor entre hermanas, querida Suiseiseki?

-¡Ya basta!-Gritó el muchacho.

-Tienes razón, chico guapo-recitó la albina, sumisa en una sonrisa pícara que molestó de cierta forma a Shinku-. Por hoy no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, porque parece que la decisión final está en sus manos, gemelas _yuri_.

Y se marchó, riendo fríamente. Suiseiseki le gritó fuertes amenazas, lloriqueando llena de rabia.

-Hermana…tranquila…ya se marchó…no llores por favor…

-¿¡Escuchaste como nos llamó esa desgraciada, desu!?

-Cuidado con lo que dicen-amenazó el blanco conejo, y volteándose por última vez, recitó: ah, y recuerden esto: _La luz se torna negra cuando tratamos de evitarla_. Adiós.

* * *

**Les advertí que estaba lento, desu...u.u este cap es casi un relleno, desu xD jeje, nose, juzguen ustedes, desu, la palabra es suya querido público, desu**

**y me harte de decir desu a cada momento, desu o.O**

**:3 saludos y muchos millones de dolares para los que leen :)**

**.biew.**

**P.D: DESU!**


End file.
